The New Threat
by Mr.Ace 123
Summary: A new threat has arrived to earth and Goku has to save them once again.


**A/N: At the end of this story please review and tell me what stories you would like me to do and I'm just starting out on fanfiction so be nice . **

**Enjoy. **

After defeating the great majin boo, there was peace on earth. Ten years later and a new threat has arrived to the earth. They are the Anodites from the Andromeda galaxy. The heroes were all attending a gathering like a friendship gathering at the Brief's house not knowing that they were on their way.

"This is a nice party", said Krillin

"Thanks Krillin", Bulma said.

"So how've you been Videl? ", Gohan asked

"Oh nothing just putting up with my idiot father", Videl replied.

"Chi chi I'm hungry when are we going to eat?", Goku asked

Just then…..!BOOM! there was a big crash of buildings. Sirens were wailing and people were running and going crazy. The Anodites where here, then, Vegeta was there on the seen (he was always the first on the scene).The Anodites looked like regular human beings but their power levels were not normal their power levels were very huge.

"A, what do you think you're doing return to whatever scrap heap you crawled out of or I'll be forced to put you out of your misery", Vegeta said.

"Funny we didn't expect to find you here Prince Vegeta", one of them said.

"Well I see my fame precedes me", Vegeta said.

"Actually no we just know by family history you see we were the ones who put Frieza in charge of your pathetic planet ", another one said.

"You could say we were the rulers over Frieza and his people", a girl said.

"Enough chatting are we going to fight or what", Vegeta said.

"Well we didn't come here for that but if you insist, oh where are my manners my name is Kaiden and my brother's name is Rai , my sisters names are Raven and Kat now shall we begin. "Kaiden said.

"I thought we would never fight I'll enjoy beating you to a pulp c'mon." Vegeta said.

Then the rest of the z fighters joined them: Goku, (teenage) Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Trunks, and Goten. The ladies just stayed on the sidelines watching. The first fight of this battle will be between Vegeta and Kat. "You want to fight me", Vegeta says mockingly. "[Sigh] well this is going to be over before I know it", Kat says proudly.

Then, they both vanished and started it off. They were punch after punch, kick after kick, knee after knee, and head after head. Vegeta had enough he went to super Vegeta mode. That still wasn't enough to even dent her so he went to super saiyan. Even then it was not enough, so the other Z fighters had to step in, but they would not allow it so they stopped them and then they started to fight.

"I'm sorry but we can't allow you to interfere with their battle, but don't worry it'll all be over soon enough", Rai said.

"Just try and stop us", Goku said

"Oh, brother I think their trying to tells us to fight them how pathetic", Rai said.

"We'll let them come and embarrass themselves like Vegeta over there", Kaiden said.

"Don't you talk about my dad you monsters", Trunks said.

"We're not talking about him we're telling the truth boy just look at him **(picture in your head that there're glancing over to were Vegeta is) **his life force is weakening as we speak I don't think he even has a hour to live so grow up and kiss your daddy good bye boy", Raven said.

"I don't think you know my dad so let me tell you something he'll never give up no matter what", trunks said.

"Well isn't that sweet but this fight wasn't that fun as watching planet Vegeta be destroyed", Kat said as she threw Vegeta's body down on the ground but he was still alive.

Then, Trunks charged at Kat and tried to hit her but she quickly dogged it and knocked him out so Trunks was now laying next his unconscious father.

"TRUNKS!" Bulma and Goten screamed.

Then, Goten charged at her but Rai got in the way and knocked him out too. That was it that did it all of the Z fighters charged at them. They were all going at it Gohan, Tien, Piccolo, Krillin, and Yamcha were fighting Raven, Kat, and Rai. While Goku was fighting Kaiden they were in raged and they were actually doing well. They were winning.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha", the aliens laughed.

"You actually think you're winning our bodies are full of healing cells we heal faster than the average human witch would explain why Vegeta didn't last long against Kat", Kaiden said.

"What how is this possible", Krillin said.

"They're not even injured", Yamcha said.

"Well we'll just have to try harder now won't we", Tien said.

"Try as much as you want you'll never defeat us", Raven said.

Then, they all went super while Goku and Gohan went super saiyan. It was like a battle to the death. The entire town was nearly destroyed. Tien shot his dodon ray then he kept firing his tri beam. While Yamcha fired his regular Kamehameha wave then fired his extra-large spirit ball. Raven and Kat fired two separate beams that stopped their beams. Then Raven and Kat fired a combined blast that put their petty little attacks to shame.

Krillin, Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo were fighting Kaiden and Rai. Their attacks did almost nothing because they kept dodging their attacks, and then countering with their own attacks. They were truly one of the greatest threats the earth has ever seen.

"We admire your persistence, but this fight has been going on for far too long", Kaiden said.

"Funny that's just what I was thinking", Goku said.

"It's time to end this pitiful fight", Rai said

Goku transformed into super saiyan 3

Kaiden transformed in to stardust mode.

Kaiden now looked totally different, his body was now looked like outer space mass **(for better description look up gravity rushes gravity cat or ben ten's alien x)** his hair was red and long, but not as long as super saiyan 3 and red lightning was surging all around his body. Also his power level was through the roof.

"So I believe that warm up time is over", Kaiden said.

"Guys let me handle him just take care of Vegeta and the kids", Goku said.

"Are ya sure Goku this guy is pretty strong", Krillin said.

"Yea I'm sure, you guys would just slow me down", Goku said.

"Right", they all said.

"Now we can really cut loose Rai, Kat, Raven let me deal with him just sit this one out", Kaiden said.

"Right", they replied.

"So before we get started let me warn you my healing cells are more active in this form than my last, and I look forward to beating you", Kaiden said.


End file.
